harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Goyle
:"We're supposed to practise the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions... I refused to do it. Some people are into it, though; Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect." :—Neville Longbottom. : Gregory Goyle (b. 2 November 1979 ) was a student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts who was sorted into Slytherin house. He was the son of Mr. Goyle, a Death Eater, and his wife. Gregory was also the husband of Millicent Bulstrode and the father of Melissa Goyle Goyle, along with fellow Slytherin Vincent Crabbe, seems to have become best friends with Draco Malfoy before their first year at Hogwarts. Both wizards are shown to be more lackeys than friends, often following Malfoy around and doing his bidding. Goyle seemed to lack all intelligence, magical talent, and independent thought, and thus used only his size and strength to bully other students or scare off anyone who threatened Malfoy. Biography Fifth year :Goyle: "My father reckons your aunt's a trouble maker, someone will teach her a lesson!" :Susan: "What do you want? Harry! Hermione, Ron hey! Please, help!" :Crabbe: "Aw look, they've come to save their ickle friend." :— Crabbe and Goyle intimidate Susan. In his fifth year, Goyle became Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team. This supported Angelina Johnson's belief , Crabbe and Draco in their third year.]]that the team went for brawn rather than brains. After Harry caused the arrest of Crabbe and Malfoy's fathers, Goyle followed his vengeful friends on and attempt to ambush him on the Hogwarts Express, but were jinxed so thoroughly by members of the D.A. that they were transfigured into large slugs. A similar event occurred at the end of the previous year, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all used different hexes on them on the train. Sixth year During the 1996–1997 school year, Malfoy had him and Crabbe turn into girls via Polyjuice Potion to be able to guard the Room of Requirement (When he dropped the scales Hermione picked them up, which later contributed to Hermione, Ron, and Harry's belief that they were under Polyjuice Potion.) while Malfoy was repairing the Vanishing Cabinet inside. Beater.]]Goyle was transformed into a little girl who held a pair of scales, which he was to drop noisily any time someone went past. During one of his watches, Harry frightened off Goyle, and waited unsuccessfully for Malfoy to exit. At the end of the school year, he and Crabbe were left feeling lonely, after their leader and friend Draco Malfoy left the school just before the end of the term. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts In their seventh year, Goyle and Crabbe were among the favoured students of the new Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. For the first time, Goyle was able to excel at some of his school-work, as Neville Longbottom noted that he and Crabbe were proficient in the Dark Arts class. Having a better performance in the classes of Dark Magic, Gregory just delighted the eyes of Millicent Bulstrode, who liked to see him practicing the curses in younger students. They met occasionally during the night, where they were kissing. Goyle never thought a girl would one day like it. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he, Crabbe and Malfoy did not flee with the other Slytherins. Instead, they tried to ambush Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in the Room of Requirement. In the ensuing fight, Goyle was less aggressive than Crabbe, who defied Draco's orders and tried multiple Dark curses. Goyle was disarmed by Harry and then Stunned by Hermione. When Crabbe's cursed fire got out of control, Goyle was saved by Ron and Hermione, who flew him out on their broom while Harry saved Draco, while Crabbe got engulfed by the flames. Leater life Goyle had gone badly wounded of the Battle of Hogwarts, but was not punished for having sided with the Dark Lord for a few reasons: the first by a student, the second for having a weak mind and being easily influenced by Draco Malfoy, and finally betrayed by his father had several names of Death Eaters and his entire family had gone unpunished. When out of Hogwarts, Gregory married Millicent and they had a daughter named Melissa Goyle who went to Hogwarts in 2015.Category:Sorted in 1991Category:Quidditch playersCategory:SlytherinsCategory:Death Eater AlliesCategory:BulliesCategory:Dark wizardsCategory:Hogwarts studentsCategory:Inquisitorial SquadCategory:MalesCategory:Pure-BloodsCategory:Draco Malfoy's gangCategory:BeatersCategory:Wizards